


Watching Over Him

by SamuelJames



Series: Becker's Boy [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's had some issues since he returned and Becker wishes he knew how to help to his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Watching Over Him_   
>  _Pairing: Danny Quinn/Hilary Becker_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Danny's had some issues since he returned and Becker wishes he knew how to help to his sub._   
>  _Series Notes: Part five of Becker's Boy_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

The quiet whimpers wake Becker who turns and puts his arm round Danny. His lover doesn't wake but doesn't settle either, trembling in Becker's embrace. He doesn't know whether to wake him or not and presses a kiss to Danny's temple. A few moments later Danny makes a quiet whimpering sound and Becker decides to wake him.

"Becks. What time is it?"

"Still early. You were having a nightmare."

Danny turns onto his side and presses himself against Becker, throwing his arm across him.

"Thanks."

Danny falls back asleep quickly and Becker hopes he hasn't fallen back into the same dream. His indecision from a few moments ago frustrates him. As Danny's Dom he'd like to be able to just fix things. He knows when a spanking is about to make Danny cry, he knows when Danny is subtly acting up to get attention and knows exactly how good Danny sounds when he's pleading for Becker to stop teasing him and let him come. Nightmares are different though because they can't be negotiated around and Danny can't safeword out of them. They're beyond the control of either of them. Hopefully they aren't as awful as the nightmares he himself experienced when Danny was lost.

When Danny returned he'd been eager to resume their relationship right away and told Becker what things needed to change like not using blindfolds any more. He still hasn't said exactly what he went through and Becker would never use his position to compel Danny to talk about the things he endured when stuck in the past.

Danny's gentle snores reassure him that Danny isn't being haunted in his sleep but Becker still keeps watch till the sun starts creeping round the sides of the curtains in case Danny's dream demons come back for another go.


End file.
